BIONICLE Heroes
Jak łatwo się domyśleć, użytkownicy kierują poczynaniami tych dobrych, czyli herosów Toa, a celem ich wysiłków jest pokonanie wszystkich członków gangu Piraka. Podobnie jak ma to miejsce w przypadku LEGO Star Wars, tak i tu poziomy zbudowane są w taki sposób, aby przejść je w trybie „story mode”, a następnie odkrywać zlokalizowane na nich sekrety w trybie „free play”. Gra została wykonana przy użyciu ładnej grafiki 3D, przebieg akcji obserwujemy z kolei z perspektywy trzeciej osoby. Przez większą część rozgrywki walczymy z przeciwnikami oraz pokonujemy napotkane przeszkody terenowe. Kluczowym elementem są maski Toa. Każdy z Bionicli, jakim sterujemy, może wykorzystać kilka ich rodzajów. Wszystkie maski dają temu kto je aktualnie nosi unikalną moc, przykładowo jedna zwiększa zasięg skoków, a inna pozwala chodzić po wodzie. Rzecz jasna układ poziomów zmusza nas do używania odpowiednich masek w odpowiednim czasie i miejscu. Ponieważ Bionicle Heroes została stworzona w konwencji „dużo satysfakcji, mało stresu”, bohater nie może zginąć. Gdy odniesie za dużo obrażeń po prostu traci jedną z masek, ale może ją następnie odnaleźć w dalszej części etapu. Wszyscy unicestwieni wrogowie postawiają po sobie pewne klocki Lego, które mogą posłużyć nie tylko do odblokowania sekretów ale i ulepszenia swojej postaci. Ponadto po ukończeniu określonego etapu gracz może przejść go ponownie ale tym razem postaciami Piraka. W tej grze trzeba nie tylko pokonać Piraka, ale także zdobyć "Kule Zamor", które są na poziomie drugim każdej strefy, Rahkshi, które trzeba pokonać na poziomie pierwszym każdej strefy i zniszczyć dawnych wrogów. Początek gry Na początku gry pojawia się Voya Nui, gdzie pada deszcz i nagle pojawia się Kanister Toa, który płynie w kierunku Voya Nui. Gdy kanister ląduje na wyspie, przód się otwiera i z kanistra wychodzi Jaller, chociaż nie jest widoczny. Jaller spotyka Baltę i pyta go co się dzieje. Balta mówi mu, że wyspa jest terroryzowana przez Piraka... Strefy * Wybrzeże Vezoka: Pierwsza strefa w grze, która może odblokować Vezoka. Poziomy to: Blef Piraka, Zatoka Przemytników, Zniszczony Wrak i Potop Vezoka. * Twierdza Avaka: strefa brązowego Piraka, która może odblokować Avaka. Poziomy to Zniszczone Lochy, Oczyszczalnia, Złowroga Wieża i Dynamo Avaka. * Góra Thoka: Strefa białego Piraka, może odblokować Thoka. Składa się z: Zatopione Niziny, Górska Ścieżka, Szczyty Zamieci i Grotto Thoka. * Wulkan Hakanna: Strefa czerwonego Piraka, może odblokować Hakanna. Poziomy to: Spalona Ziemia,Wulkaniczny Szlak , Ognista Kopalnia i Jama Hakanna. * Pustynia Reidaka: Strefa czarnego Piraka, która może odblokować Reidaka. Poziomy to:Posterunek na Pustyni, Ponura Rafineria, Starożytna Cytadela i Bastion Reidaka. * Dżungla Zaktana: Strefa zielonego Piraka, która może odblokować Zaktana. Składa się z: Wycinka, Starożytny Las, Zapomniana Kaplica i Komnata Zaktana. * Przebudzenie Vezona: Ostateczna "strefa" w grze, może odblokować Vezona i stanowi 100% ukończonej gry. * Trzy tajne komnaty na Plaży Piraka. Aby się do nich dostać należy je kupić w Enklawie Matoran. Broń W tej grze Toa Inika posiadają bronie, dzięki którym można niszczyć wrogów i przeszkody. Najpierw każdy z drużyny dzierży broń Toa Mata (wyjątkiem jest Hewkii), za dużo punktów uzyskanych w grze może posiadać bronie Toa Metru i ostatecznie bronie Toa Inika. Rozbijacze Kamieni: Broń Hewkii'ego. To potężna broń, a jego główną funkcją jest odpalanie rakiet w wyznaczony cel (działa to mniej więcej jak bazooka). * Protomłoty (w grze Proto Hak) * Laserowy Topór Wyrzutnia kul: Broń Nuparu. Potężna broń i pełni funkcje wyrzucania z wyrzutni energetycznych kul, które po paru sekundach eksplodują. * Pazury * Sejsmiczne Świdry * Laserowy Świder Wodne Wstrząsy: Bronie Hahli. Raczej słaba broń, ale jej pociski wodne są szybkie. Te pociski ujawniają się po wystrzeleniu jako wodny promień. * Hak * Hydro Ostrza * Laserowy Harpun Lodomiecz: Bronie Matoro. To potężna i powolna broń, jej funkcje są podobne do snajperki, mało przydatne w walce w zwarciu. * Lodowy Miecz * Kryształowe Kolce (w grze Kryształowe berło) '' * ''Laserowy Miecz Lodowy Ogniomiotacze: Broń Jallera. Są podobne do mieczy, są bardzo szybkie, ich funkcje są podobne do karabinu maszynowego. * Miecz Ognia * Miotacz Dysków * Energetyczny Miecz Płomieniowy Powietrzne Działka: Bronie Kongu. Potężne, strzelające na krótkie dystanse. Dobra broń, jej funkcje są podobne do Shotguna (szczególnie Aeroostrza). * Topór * Aero Ostrza * Laserowa Kusza frame|Toa Inika w grzeBronie Piraka (można nimi chodzić w ich strefie np.: Avakiem w Twierdzy Avaka). Wyjątek to Vezon. Można nim chodzić we wszystkich strefach. *Avak - Sejsmiczny Kilof strzela bardzo szybko czymś w rodzaju bełtów, ale jest za to słaba. *Thok - Lodowy Karabin miota lodową energią (jak Matoro), ta broń jest nawet dobra. *Hakann - Miotacz Lawy strzela tak jak Kongu (czyli trochę wolno), ale jego pociski lawowe są bardzo silne. *Vezok - Wodny Harpun strzela jak broń Hahli (tylko trochę lepiej). *Reidak - Piłoświder strzela zakręconymi pociskami. Raczej słaba broń. *Zaktan - Trój-Ostrzowe nożyce strzelają jak Jaller, ale złotymi nożami. Mocna broń. *Vezon - Włócznia Fuzji Najlepsza z broni Piraka. Strzela dużymi ogniowymi pociskami z wielką prędkością. Bardzo mocna broń. Postacie Dobre: Toa: * Jaller * Hahli * Kongu * Nuparu * Hewkii *Matoro Matoranie: * Balta (Na początku gry) Wrogowie w BIONICLE Heroes]] *Bohrok - Najsłabsi wrogowie, Bohrok latają lub toczą się dookoła i strzelają w Toa. Strzały różnią się w sile, szybkości i wizualności w zależności od rodzaju. *Visorak - Są one standartowymi wrogami, Visorak schodzą z sieci i strzelają Rhotuka w Toa, lub różnymi atakami, w zależności od rasy. *Vahki - Najsilniejsi wrogowie, Vahki potrafią strzelać lub uderzyć Toa. Trudniejsze trzy typy muszą być pokonane dwa razy, za drugim razem ich siła jest tylko w połowie (lub w sile standartowych standard wrogów). Bossowie Są finałowymi wrogami każdego poziomu w każdej strefie. Wybrzeże Vezoka Twierdza Avaka Góra Thoka Pustynia Reidaka Wulkan Hakanna Dżungla Zaktana Przebudzenie Vezona Uwagi *Zawsze na pierwszym poziomie jest Rahkshi (w zależności od żywiołu np. Wycinka - Lerahk, Blef Piraka - Guurahk itd.), na drugim poziomie zawsze jest sfera Zamor, a na trzecim poziomie Tytan (Zniszczony Wrak - Roodaka, Złowroga Wieża - Krekka, Starożytna Cytadela - Axonn, Szczyty Zamieci - Nidhiki, Ognista Kopalnia - Brutaka, Zapomniana Kaplica - Sidorak). * Po pokonaniu każdego Piraka pojawiał się Vezon i Fenrakk. Oni ratują głowy Piraka, a żeby zdobyć głowę Piraka, trzeba pokonać Vezona i Fenrakka. * Żeby odbić głowy Piraka, należy użyć broni i strzelać w głowę Fenrakka. left|thumb|130px * Po zebraniu odpowiedniej liczby części możemy włączyć się tryb bohatera. Można ten tryb uzyskać, gdy w tabelce w górze po środku takie kulki będą pełne koloru złotego. Tryb bohatera nie trwa bez przerwy. * Po ukończeniu każdego poziomu możemy uzyskać informacje o maskach i o wrogach, jeśli mamy aż 100% wygranego poziomu wtedy jesteś nie śmiertelny. * Bionicle Heroes to gra, w której Piraka mogą otwierać swe paszcze. * W strefie "Przebudzenie Vezona" trzeba strzelać w oznaczone miejsca Fenrakka. * W grze Bohroki potrafią latać. * Fenrakk w grze tylne nogi ma takie same jak przednie. * Jeżeli pójdzie się na plażę gdzie przebywają Piraka i popatrzy się na Thoka, to można zauważyć, że kiedy chodzi, to nie ma broni, a gdy stoi, to ją ma. *Kiedy odblokuje się Vezona, to kiedy nim się chodzi, nie ma on peleryny i ma budowę Piraka (jedynie brak mu kręgosłupa). Trivia * Fabuła jest inna np.: Matoranin podobny do Balty zakłada komuś kanohi Calix i powstaje Jaller. * W intrze wszyscy Matoranie podobni do Dalu, Piruka i Balty mają pazury. * Poziom Grota Thoka to jedyny poziom z Piraka,w którym nie wchodzisz na salę zza drzwi i jest walka, tylko od razu jak się zaczyna poziom się walczy. * Kraata są wkładane do głów Rahkshi. * W tej grze wszyscy Piraka mają takie same stopy. * Każdy Toa ma ciało jak Jaller. * Kongu ma czerwone oczy. * Gdy pokona się Rahkshi, a poziom się podsumuje, pojawia się filmik gdzie Piraka złoszczą się na Kraata i chcą je zniszczyć, lecz zawsze Kraata wygrywają. * Piraka trzymają Miotacz Zamor od góry. *Wszyscy Piraka dopiero po trzecim ciosie (dla nich) mają Zamory, a Thok ma je od początku. *Bohroki są nazywane Bohrok-Kal. Zobacz też *Gallery: Bionicle Heroes *Bionicle Heroes ME